


Stray

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Homicide: Life on the Street
Genre: M/M, Omega Verse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 14:16:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11232753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: Frank and Tim are captured, and at the mercy of their instincts.





	Stray

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ApexOnHigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApexOnHigh/gifts).



Luther Mahoney had them trapped in a basement. They had been on a stakeout and his men had gotten the better of them. Frank Pembleton, and his partner Tim Bayliss were at his mercy.  
“I’ve got you,” he purred, his voice as smooth as silk. “One of you’s an alpha, the other has been disguised as a beta, but you are an omega, Bayliss.”  
Tim frowned.  
“I’ve taken your suppressants. You should be going into heat, spurred by your alpha’s presence. Partners, right?” said Mahoney with a curl of his upper lip.  
Tim was too furious to speak, and he was already feeling his heat. Frank tried not to look at the tempting sight of Tim’s lanky body undulating with an attempt to avoid him.

*  
The cellar was dark, and yet Frank could see his partner’s every move, sense his every thought it seemed.  
“Don’t worry,” Tim said. “I can handle this.”  
Frank laughed bitterly, smelling his sweet omega scent, sensing the slick forming as they spoke. Even he was not above this.  
“What if I can’t stop myself?” Frank asked.  
“Then neither can I,” Tim said, feverish and alluring with it, though he quivered with fear and trepidation. No one had ever known him as well as Frank did, and he feared losing him. 

*

 

Frank was too far-gone to resist. Frank bit his partner’s pale throat, drawing blood and causing the other man to wail in pain.  
“Frank,” Tim said. “That’s a bonding bite..” It was a very faint protest at best; it was all Tim could muster in his weakened state.  
“Yes, Tim,” he said. “I’m sorry.”  
“No, no..don’t be, “ he said as Frank pressed against him, his aching cock against Tim’s tempting ass. Tim’s slick was already staring to trail down his legs, and his pale skin was covered in a thin layer of sweat.  
“I can’t stop myself,” Frank said and felt completely at the mercy of his Alpha instincts.  
“I know,” Tim said, pained but resigned, he was just as far gone, pupils blown with lust and trembling with need.  
He bared his neck further to his alpha, and he felt the bond start to form.  
Frank pushed his cock inside the tight channel of his partner’s ass, and he sighed with relief.  
Tim moaned loudly, even through the pain of intrusion.  
Frank was fucking him hard, fully in his rut. He felt Tim’s welcoming heat overwhelm him, and wondered how he’d ever managed without this.  
His knot started to form as his come gushed into Tim, and he sighed with fulfillment.  
“I'm so sorry,” Tim said. He was pale and bruises were on his back and neck, blood still running down his back.  
“I'm sorry too,” Frank said very seriously, because it was true.  
He was an intellectual and a cop, and a father of two, but his instincts had made him submit entirely to this base instinct, just as it forced Tim to obey him.  
His former wife would be shocked; this was not the man she knew.  
He was bound to Tim for life, and he lay with him, knot still tying them together while they simply breathed the same, stale air.  
Later they would hear Mahoney’s taunting voice and see the tape he had made of them. For this, he would pay dearly.

**Author's Note:**

> Frank and Mary are divorced here.


End file.
